Glitter Knights/Characters
Here is a list of the main characters from Glitter Knights, the English dub of Doki Doki Pretty Cure. Minnie Andrews (Mana Aida) Minnie is a cheerful girl who is great at sports and studies. She is popular at school, and is trusted not only by the students, but by all the adults around her too. She often worries about other people, and takes on various problems on her own in order not to burden others. She is great at taking care of people, resolving conflicts, helping friends out with extracurricular activities, and solving problems. However, she often rushes into things before thinking it through. Minnie is incredibly fast and if there is any problem to resolve, she is very competent of resolving conflicts. She makes friends very quickly and thinks about other people first. Rosalina Hopkins (Rikka Hishikawa) Rosalina is a quiet, honest, blunt, not afraid to speak her mind and a very intelligent girl. She loves to study, and is a genius at it, being one of the Top 10 scorers in the national trial exams. She is great at observing people and situations. Rosalina is childhood friends with Minnie, since they live near each other. Ever since they were children, Rosa has been taking on the responsibility of looking after the troublemaker Minnie, sometimes being taken advantage of. Despite that, she also was always protected by Minnie which makes Rosa trust her. She strives to lead a quiet school life, but is often dragged into various things by Minnie. Alice Yarmin (Alice Yotsuba) Alice is the mistress and heiress of Yarmin Enterprises, an extremely successful business conglomerate. She is gentle and quiet, and has a somewhat bubbly manner and is always calm. Due to her upbringing, she is a girl of many talents, from music to martial arts to cooking. However, she sometimes says or does things which deviate from popular sentiment, shocking her friends, or just show it by going and introducing things and places owned by Yarmin Industries, and consequently, owned by her. Despite of her quiet nature, her anger is something to be wary of. Though rare, she can have powerful releases of her rage, especially if someone makes fun of or hurts her friends' feelings, and is very capable of beating up the ones at fault. Once calm and in control, she later regrets hurting them. Felicity McFarlane (Aguri Madoka) Felicity is calm and wise beyond her young years. She tends to tell rules to people, and is also strict, reaching the point where her comments can be hurtful. Catherine Knowles (Makoto Kenzaki) Catherine has a strong sense of duty and often sacrifices herself during fights. She disliked fighting alongside others, preferring to stand alone, which is a hint that she is stubborn, until she accepted to join Minnie and the others. She still holds regret at not being able to defend the Trump Kingdom from the Egoid, and wishes to find Princess Marie Ange soon and return to save Trump Kingdom. Her true personality is often masked by how she acts and only Dabyi knows what she is really thinking. Gallery Aida mana urban by fenixfairy-d8swg16.png|Minnie Andrews Rikkahishikawa.png|Rosalina Hopkins Yotsubaalice.png|Alice Yarmin Madokaaguri.png|Felicity McFarlane Kenzakimakoto.png|Catherine Knowles Doki-Doki-Precure-pretty-cure-35357442-498-354.jpg Doki doki haru no carnival perfil.png Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cure Category:Toei Category:Toei Animation Category:Toei Company Category:Toei Cinematic Universe Category:Magical Girls